


Green Pigments

by bigyeetyrus



Category: Color Crew (TV), Color Crew New Adventures (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Colors, Crack Treated Seriously, Crayons making love, Dry Humping, FIFTY SHADES OF GREEN, Filming, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forgive Me, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Getting Together, Grinding, Humor, I Made Myself Cry, Ice Cream, Lemon, OTP Feels, Other, Porn with Feelings, Rated M for Crayon Smut, Sneaking Out, TV shows - Freeform, Tension, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, i don’t think it counts if it’s literally CRAYONS LAHDKSHKS, im sorry, in disgust lol, kids show, this is the best and worst thing I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigyeetyrus/pseuds/bigyeetyrus
Summary: Yellow and Blue sneak off again.
Relationships: Yellow/Blue (Color Crew)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Green Pigments

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll never look at a crayon the same... read at your own risk ;_;

“Pssst, Blue, let’s get out of here!” 

“Wha-“ Blue was cut off by Yellow nudging off the desk. “But we have to shoot the episode!” The two hopped off the desk like they were on Creative Mode in Minecraft. “The shooting doesn’t start in, like, 25 minutes. We have time!” 

They’ve gotten used to sneaking around like this ever since they started filming for their show’s spin off. Blue knew Yellow had a short attention span, but these little hangouts were getting out of hand. They barely made it in time for yesterday’s filming. Blue being the Early Bird they were was so frightened. Blue didn’t know how they tolerated Yellow. 

Blue hopped behind Yellow as they made their way over the huge lighting set ups and camera stands. The quality of the cameras and lights had been heavily upgraded because of the newly-advanced budget. Who knew the cast of crayons were such stars? And who would guess the stars would be this childish?

“Weeeee!!” Yellow cried as them and Blue rolled down the massive staircase leading to the door. The place they were shooting at was the director’s nanny’s house, and oh boy was she rich. It made for an exceptional amusement park for the crayons. Blue couldn’t get enough of the many dazzling chandeliers, while Yellow couldn’t get enough of the stairs.

“Finally...” Blue mumbled out of breath as they reached the door. Luckily it had a built in crayon-friendly door, coated in every color paint they could find. It was very nice.

Blue and Yellow stepped outside, side by side and engulfed the hot blazing sun above them. The sky was clear, with not a white puff in sight. Yellow loved this weather, and you could tell by their huge smile. “Ah! What a wonderful day!” 

“Ugh...” Blue on the other hand burned easily. They could feel the wax on their head already slowly melting. Darn their dark and graceful complexion. “Hahah! Come on, Blue, let’s get you an ice cream. I know a very special place.” 

“Ice cream does sound good right now... fine. But hurry, Yell! It’s already taken us long enough to get outside.” 

“Oh, live a little, Bee. Just follow me.”

~

Most ice cream places weren’t crayon-friendly, but fortunately Yellow knew an underground creamery that was run by a beautiful crayon family, the Gray-Indigos. They were well known across the crayon community for their baked goods and oddly good ice cream flavors. Seriously, who thought peach and pistachio would be so delicious together?

“Here we are, the Gray-Indigo Creamery.” Yellow pushed the door open for Blue to get the full experience as they grinned mischievously at Blue’s confused face. “What a weird theme... this place looks like a nightclub.” The place did indeed look like a sketchy nightclub. The neon purple lights and gray walls were surrounded in tables and booths and smoke from... a hidden smoke machine? They were underground after all. Might as well act like it.

“Aye, Yellow! Buddy, welcome back!” A gray crayon greeted Yellow from behind the ice cream counter. “Oh, and you brought a friend! Welcome, buddy.” They smiled shyly and turned to Yellow- a clear signal that Blue is uncomfortable and Yellow should do all the talking. “Hahah, yeah, this is Blue. We don’t have much time before we gotta head back, so... could I get two of the usual?” Yellow said leaning their back on the counter like a sly fox. 

“Sure thing! Should I put it on your tab?” Gray said while flipping the ice cream with their pointy leg. Blue thought it was fascinating to see someone have so much flexibility and be able to do that. “You know it! Come on, Blue, let’s go wait in my private room.”

“You have a private room? Wow, you must be a really good customer.” They said following Yellow just past the bathrooms to some curving stairs going up to a trapdoor. “You could say that. After you, Bee.” They said, facing Blue. Blue chuckled in disbelief and hopped up the black staircase. The spacious stairs kind of made them nervous, but with Yellow just following behind them, they felt at ease. After hopping up the last step, Blue popped up and opened the trapdoor with their head. They climbed up to see softer and pinker fairy lights across the white attic’s walls. A fluffy beige carpet covered the wooden floor and a dark oak table with two chairs sat right in the middle of it.

“Wow... Did you do this? This is cool.” Blue said as they skipped over to the table. They stood on one of the chairs and admired the fairy lights. The lights reminded Blue of their childhood. The lights were also just really twinkly and bright. “Yeah. The fam said they didn’t need the attic so I could just rent it out... you like it?” Yellow spoke softly, surveying the mesmerized look on Blue’s face. They had never seen them so calm and amazed. “Yes.” Blue looked at Yellow for the first time and did a double take. They as well had a beautiful look on their face, adoration and gratefulness. But the pink reflecting off their big brown eyes made it twice as beautiful. 

Yellow and Blue took a minute just looking at each other and taking in the moment. The crayons could both feel the presence of thickness in the air, but also the presence of love. 

Gray calling Yellow down snapped them both out of it, but Yellow didn’t go down. Still caught up in the moment, Blue looked away and whispered, “Our ice cream is ready, and... it’s been well over 25 minutes, Yell-“ but all of a sudden, Yellow was right in front of Blue, their faces just a few centimeters away. “I don’t care.” Yellow said with a darkness Blue has never heard before. Blue’s stomach did front flips as their mouths inches closer and closer together. 

And then the gap disappeared and all Blue and Yellow could focus on was their bodies colliding. For the first time ever, Blue didn’t care for being late.

All they cared about was the crayon on top of them right now. 

The first few minutes were frantic and sloppy kisses. All of it summed up the amount of sexual tension that was built up all those months of platonic movies nights and brunches and living in their own little world. Once they broke apart, they were on the carpet. They laughed. Yellow’s bowl cut was a mess and Blue’s paper shirt was sliding off.

“You’re a mess!” Giggled Blue. “Speak for yourself!” But of course they weren’t just about to stop there.

Yellow bit the ends of Blue’s paper shirt after they consensually nodded and slid the paper off their body. Blue’s breath noticeably hitched as Yellow took in every bump and chip of their naked skin. “You’re beautiful...” Yellow mumbled as they dipped down and placed a kiss on the center of their belly. Blue, being the sensitive one they are, shivered and let out an unsteady breath.

They moved down to the edge of the crayon’s tip and looked up to them. “Can I?” Yellow muttered. Blue gulped and nodded surely. They hovered over the edge and slowly traced their tongue over it. Blue let out aroused moans as Yellow gently went back and forth, leaving kisses and saliva all over them. Blue’s cries gradually got louder as Yellow moved quicker. Blue felt themself slipping away into the warm and lustful feeling, but instinctively stopped Yellow. They halted up and used their teeth to take off Yellow’s paper clothes. Yellow was sweating just as much as Blue.

Blue got on top of Yellow and smirked as they roughly kissed just below their mouth. Yellow groaned just a little louder when both their tips grinded together. Blue pushed their tip to Yellow’s and moved in a swirling motion. “Oh, god, that feels so good...”

They grinded their tips against each other, feeling every crevice and curve their bodies have. As the speed quickened, their moans got lustier and louder. “Ah, Yellow...” Blue panted and pressed their foreheads together. “Blue!” Yellow moaned as they climaxed in unison and finished with a bang. 

~

After their passionate love making, they returned back to reality. Turns out that filming was cancelled after all! They were very lucky for that. Also, their ice cream melted. But they didn’t care. 

Blue and Yellow had all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I applaud you if you actually read all of this willingly!!! This was a birthday gift for a friend and omg I hate it so much lol but I hope that wasn’t that much torture <3 goodness gracious this is weird... thank you though :)


End file.
